


Greeting

by starrynightfantasies



Category: Loki laufeyson - Fandom
Genre: Babies, F/M, Loki Does What He Wants, Love, Neighbors possibly watching, Portals, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Semi-plotless smut followed by semi-plotless fluff, Sex, Time Travel, Treehouses, Up against a tree, Vaginal Sex, at night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightfantasies/pseuds/starrynightfantasies
Summary: Well, I did not intend to write another chapter, but Loki had other plans. This one came from a dream I had, and it is super fluffy. Sorry, no smut this time.Also, I have absolutely NO clue where this is going. Maybe nowhere. Please don't hate me. This chapter is literally my muse rambling. I just needed an outlet.Thank you for reading! Please let me know if you would be willing to read more.





	1. Chapter 1

He'd said he was coming for me, and although we hadn't talked in weeks I still believed he would keep his word. Every day I wondered how he would even find me. It wasn't as if my apartment building was in some bustling metropolis where he could just look in a directory. It was nestled halfway in the forest, in a sleepy little town where no one knew anyone else by name. It was strange but true. The town was boring, but I liked the fact that I was almost completely anonymous. Being harassed at the store was not something I enjoyed. And by _harassed,_ I mean spoken to. I laughed to myself. We were so much alike.

It happened one night while I was getting ready for bed. There was a bright flash of light in the woods, followed by a dull thud. I ran out of my apartment and down the stairs before I realized what I was wearing- my pink satin nightgown.

 _Oh well. The neighbors can stare all they like_.

The concrete parking lot was rough on my bare feet, but I knew the forest floor would be even worse. Nonetheless, I soldiered on. I had to find out what had made the commotion. Thankfully it seemed that no one else had noticed. It was after 2 AM, so maybe they were all asleep. As I carefully stepped through the brush, I prayed there were no animals out there. Although we were close to the town limits, we still attracted quite a few bears. A snapping sound caught my attention, and I whipped my head around to see what had made it. When my eyes adjusted, my heart flipped in my chest. He looked like a frightened child.

He was battered and bruised; his armor all but torn off, but he was _alive._

"Loki? It's okay. I- I won't hurt you. You're safe now," I whispered in what I hoped was a soothing voice.

He didn't answer, but the expression on his face slowly changed. His frightened eyes became predatory, and his mouth curled into a slight smirk. He cocked his head to the side, licking his lips and letting his eyes roam down my body. I was suddenly painfully aware of the cool, dewy air and its effect on my thin nightgown- not to mention my breasts. Goosebumps broke out on my skin and I reminded myself that I _knew_ him. He would _never_ hurt me. Even in this disheveled state.

Loki stepped forward, and I noticed the nasty gash on his forehead as well as the tear in his armor. Even though I knew how strong he was, seeing him hurt was too much for me. Abandoning all sense of self-preservation, I ran to him with absolutely no idea how I planned to fix him.

I was totally unprepared for his reaction. Before I could stop, he crouched down as if he were going to attack me. Instead, he let out a feral growl as he caught me in his iron grasp. His eyes were wild when they locked with mine, and I reminded myself again that he wasn't capable of doing me any harm.

He'd obviously been through hell, and this was the only way he could greet me at the moment. _Maybe I should have waited for him to ring my doorbell_...

Despite the fact that I didn't know if Loki was even in his right mind, and despite the fact that we were in the woods, I felt myself growing more and more aroused by his rough hands on my waist. I wrapped my legs around him and took his face in my hands.

_"Loki."_

In two strides, he had my back pressed against the nearest tree and was grinding his arousal into me. I heard myself mewl like a cat, and I barely recognized my own voice.

His mouth crashed into mine. Lips and tongues struggled for dominance until I tasted blood. I no longer cared. All I wanted was _him._

Suddenly, my body was exposed to the night air, and I realized that Loki had rid us of our clothes. I had no time to marvel at that, though, because in the next second he grasped my hips and pushed into me.

My shocked gasp seemed to pull him out of his frenzy because he stopped abruptly. When I looked into his eyes, I saw something new. _Concern._

" _Don't sto_ _p_ ," I managed to choke out.

He didn't.

His fingers gripped my hips even tighter as he sunk into me as deep as he could. He let out a low groan and licked my throat, hovering over the pulse point there. Our skin was wet from sweat and dew, and it made our bodies slip against each other in the most delicious way. His moans filled my ear as his body filled my own over and over again.

“Oh…God, I…” I muttered against his shoulder, but I couldn’t continue. I wanted to tell him how much I missed him; how scared I was without him, but his body moving inside mine was so intense I could hardly breathe.

 _“April,”_ he groaned, grasping a fist full of my hair.

I had waited so long to hear that- to hear my name pass from his lips. I couldn’t stop myself. I came, _hard;_ crying out, gasping, and digging my fingers into his back.

It wasn’t long before his thrusts became hard and uncontrolled, and I saw the look of unadulterated lust in his eyes just before he spilled inside me.

It was the sexiest thing I had ever witnessed.

My legs were still wrapped tightly around his waist as he carried me out of the woods and up to my door. Thankfully, he’d remembered to conjure a blanket so I wouldn’t be exposed to my neighbor’s curious gazes.

Once inside, I was finally able to unleash the flurry of questions I had for him.

_Are you hurt?_

_What can I do to help?_

_Are you hungry?_

Loki just chuckled before wrapping me in his arms.

“I have everything I need now, my love. Are _you_ alright? I apologize for such an abrupt greeting. I should be ashamed of myself.”

It was now my turn to laugh.

“I never expected anything less between the two of us, darling. I will be very disappointed if we don’t have _many_ more encounters like that one.”

Loki smirked and kissed me deeply before we both fell asleep in each other’s arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, I did not intend to write another chapter, but Loki had other plans. This one came from a dream I had, and it is super fluffy. Sorry, no smut this time.  
> Also, I have absolutely NO clue where this is going. Maybe nowhere. Please don't hate me. This chapter is literally my muse rambling. I just needed an outlet.   
> Thank you for reading! Please let me know if you would be willing to read more.

Loki and I had spent that night curled up together on my couch, but we both knew that we couldn't stay that way forever. Someone had inflicted those wounds on my lover, and they would be coming for him- and possibly me too. 

"So, who are we running from?" I whispered, so softly I wasn't sure he would even hear. 

He sighed, not wanting to speak of it just yet. "Everyone. My oaf brother. The so-called Avengers. Thanos. Fucking  _everyone_. Are you sure you want to do this, April? If you toss me out right now, I will pose no more threat to you and your life here."

How many times had he asked me the same question? It was phrased differently each time, but still the same. He didn't think he was worth the trouble. I could hear it in his voice. 

"After everything you've been through to get here...after everything  _we've_ been through just trying to be together at last, there is  _no way_ I would let you leave without me, Loki Laufeyson. Listen to me," I insisted, pulling his face closer to mine, "I  _love_ you. I don't care where we have to go. I don't care if we have to hide forever. At least I'll be hiding  _with you_." 

"There is just one more tiny thing we have to do first though..." 

I held my breath, hoping he hadn't forgotten the one thing I couldn't leave there without. 

"Don't worry love, I wouldn't dream of leaving our son here," Loki said, smiling gently. "We should go though. It is getting light out, and this is something that must be done before dawn."

 

As it turned out, kidnapping wasn't too difficult when the God of Mischief was on your side. 

I felt no guilt as we unlawfully entered the broken home where our son was being kept. His foster parents were passed out drunk, as I had expected, and he was sound asleep on the tiny cot they called a bed. Loki stood in the shadows as I gently tapped the child's shoulder. 

"Alex, it's me- April." 

Sleepy eyes looked at my face, then straight into the corner where Loki was standing. 

"Father! You made it!" 

 

 

Approximately 1 Year Later...

 

 

The baby was crying again. It seemed he had cried since the day he was born- six months ago. I had gotten pregnant that night in the woods, and I knew it the moment we landed in another realm. It was just a feeling at first. That tugging sensation at the back of your brain- the one you ignore for a while until you realize it is right? I just  _knew_. 

 

 

When we landed that night, I looked around expecting to be on some desert planet with no shelter, food, or water. But of course, I should have known Loki was ten steps ahead. Most of the land was covered with dense forest, but Loki had found a clearing and created the most incredible shelter for us. It was almost like a treehouse, but made of netting. He had conjured blankets and pillows- everything we could possibly need. 

"When you said we would be running... hiding out on distant planets...this wasn't at all what I expected," I muttered without thought. 

 I immediately regretted saying anything at all because Loki misunderstood. Judging by the look on his face, I could see that he thought I was actually  _disappointed_ by his handiwork, and it broke my heart. 

"Oh, no! That's not what I meant... I meant, I thought we would be lost in some sweltering desert without hope for a bed, or food, or... " I stopped babbling for a moment just to see if he was coming around. "Or worse. What I meant to say is...this is  _amazing,_ my darling. Where are we?" 

He had finally stopped walking around our shelter, checking  _every last detail_ , and looked at me.

His eyes widened, and he rushed over to grasp my shoulders. 

"April...you're... _round_."

 " _What?!"_ Seriously? I knew I had upset him, but to insult my figure was just way below the belt. 

"Look... Darling, you're..."

I looked down at my own stomach, expecting to see what I always saw- a little roundness, but overall fairly flat. But instead, there was a fairly noticeable bump. 

"...pregnant," I supplied. "How is this  _possible_ , Loki? I was just...and we just... what the hell happened?!" 

Frantic, I pulled my shirt up to inspect myself. I ran my hand over the swell of my belly, and then stared at Loki until he could form the words to answer me. 

"I- I took us through a portal. But not just any portal. It was one that I knew to be connected with space-time. I thought that if we jumped ahead a few months, it would be more difficult for our enemies to track us. But, oh Hel, if I had known... Darling, I'm so sorry... You must be at least six months along. In my stupidity I've missed  _everything."_

His face was etched with grief, and in that moment I knew it was I who needed to comfort _him_.  

 

And I had. In the few months that followed, I made him realize that he hadn't missed everything. He was able to feel our son move in my belly. He talked to him almost every morning and every evening. And when it was time for him to be born, Loki was the one thing that kept me going. 

"He's blue, sweetheart! I knew he would be!" I'd shouted, my voice very hoarse from just giving birth. Loki shook his head, smiling. Tears welled in his eyes as he took in the sight of his son. 

"He's...beautiful." 

"Just like you," I whispered. 

 

 

As I lay there cuddling my screaming six month old bundle, his brother helped Loki cast the last of the protection spells around our shelter. I still had no explanation for why Alex had shown up on Midgard, or how he knew he was Loki's son... or why he also knew I was his mother. None of it made any sense to me, unless I considered the space-time portal. My head hurt just thinking about it. Loki had been trying to put the pieces together for a while, but he seemed certain Alex already knew the details and just wouldn't divulge. For some reason, he felt the knowledge would put us in further danger. 

Alex had been a student of mine when I'd first met him, but he had acted as if he knew me from the start. In just a few weeks, he had begun calling me "Momma" at school, and I just assumed it was because of his background. He was a foster child in a very broken home. He'd stolen my heart immediately, and I tried to do everything I could to make his life easier. Then he started to trust me, and the  _strange_ things started happening. He asked if I had spoken to his  _real_ father lately. He caught me in the hallway, looked me square in the eye, and said  _You know who I really am, don't you?_  

When I spoke with Loki about it, he made me realize that literally anything was possible. Alex could very well  _be_ our son, even if we'd never met in person. 

 

 

 

 

"Hello darling," Loki purred as he curled up beside me and our wailing baby. "Why don't I help you out?" 

It always frustrated and fascinated me that Loki was so much better than I was at calming our children. I was their  _mother_. I was  _made_ for this. But for whatever reason, all he had to do was speak to them, and they were melted butter in his hands. I reluctantly handed the bundle over to my handsome hero, making a defeated face. 

"Now, now. It's alright, little one," He muttered. Conjuring a few fluttering butterflies above the baby's head, he chuckled as the tiny boy began to giggle in his arms. 

"That's cheating!" 

"I never claimed to play fairly, my love." 

 

 

 

_To be continued..._


End file.
